You could be free
by ThatDCFan101
Summary: peridot is abandoned by homeworld and decides to join the crystal gems after lapis does. How will this play out when peridot cant even understand herself? lapidot fanfic NEW CHAPTERS EVERY DAY
1. Chapter 1

peridot was hiding from the crystal gems yet again. This time behind a huge rock, cornered. "Dumb planet...stupid rocks!" She mumbled under her breath. "Peridot we know your out there!" Pearl called out. Peridot panicked and looked for places to escape. She looked left, right, and back again frantically trying to find ANY place to go. Nothing. She quickly opened up her scanner on her arm and called lapis. Lapis's face showed on the screen. "Lapis I need help NOW!" She whispered to the screen. Lapis just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah ok I'll be there in a sec."

"Peridot there are only a few places left I can look and when we find you..." Pearl trailed off. Off in the corner of her vision peridot could see lapis gliding through the sky. She landed on the ground and pearl walked up to her, they talked and then walked in her direction. "What is she doing?!" Peridot mumbled. "Peridot I know your there." lapis called. "Just come out and I'll explain everything." Peridot hesitantly stood up and walked out into the open. Pearl still held her weapon in her hand, ready to attack. Peridot stood and walked out from behind the rock. she didn't dare question lapis. last time she did that lapis almost drowned her.

"peridot." lapis began. peridot narrowed her eyes as she looked at the rest of the crystal gems. "im on their side now." lapis sighed. "W-wha?!" peridot screamed and went to throw her hands in the air but winced as she had been hurt during her battle with the crystal gems. "im sorry, but I have no other option. Homeworld said they would shatter me if I return." lapis said. Peridots eyes grew wide with worry. "b-but, I, I thought we-I mean you were on my side." peridot wined. Garnets gaze grew softer at the look of them. lapis sighed and grabbed peridots hand. "yes I was, and still am. There is another way. Join us." peridot looked at the crystal gems, only amethyst and pearl still had their weapons out, garnet and steven just stood there waiting for her response. peridot looked back at lapis. "okay." she sighed. lapis smiled and hugged peridot. peridot was taken back by the action but hugged lapis back anyways. "yay! peri's on our side now!" steven called.

"heheh." peridot chuckled. "okay so where is the hous-" "PERIDOT 1037!" peridot was interrupted by her communicator going off. she opened up the screen to see yellow diamonds pale yellow face and gold hair. "YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" She screeched at peridot. "YOU USELESS SHARD OF GEM TRASH! DONT BOTHER COMING BACK TO HOMEWORLD YOU IDIOT!" then the screen went black. tears welled in peridots eyes at the world her leader had said. she covered her face with her hand and sat on the ground. "come on gems. we should give her some space." garnet said as she left. Pearl, amethyst, and steven following.

Peridot just sat there with her hands on her face crying. Lapis stood there for a second. then she sat down next to peridot. "peridot, I know what your going through. Its not easy, it hurts like hell too." lapis looked at peridot. "n-no, you don't understand." she choked out. "I was abandoned by my leader, almost killed, told im worthless, and..." she trailed off. "what? what is it peridot?" lapis asked. peridot shot up and ran to the beach house and away from lapis. "PERIDOT!" lapis called after her. but peridot kept running. she through open the door and ran inside, up the stairs and into a room. (this is lapis's room btw, peri doesn't know because the crystal gems had assembled it after lapis had just join them) the room was green and blue. peridot ran into what looked like a closet. she quickly closed the doors behind her and sat in the corner of the small room.

Lapis walked into the house (bottom level) and ran up to all the gems who looked shocked and were all looking at each other whispering something she couldn't understand. "im looking for peridot. do you guys know where she went?" they looked at each other and than back at her. garnet was the first to speak. "she ran upstrairs into your room. peridot probably doesn't know it was yours." she said. steven then chose to speak. "yeah she seemed real upset. I hope shes okay..." he said worriedly. "i'll go check on her." lapis said and walked up the stairs quietly so that she wouldn't scare peridot. she opened her door and walked into the room.

"Peridot?" she called softly in a calm voice. peridot stopped crying and looked though the crack in the door. "I know your here just come out im not mad at you I just want to talk." she saw lapis walking around the room. _oh crap am I in her room?! and in her closet?!_ peridot thought and mentally scalded herself. lapis walked slowly again around the room. "Peridot if you aren't going to come out i'll just have to look for you okay?" she walked over and looked under her bed, behind her shelf and was now walking toward her closet. _oh crap oh crap oh crap WHAT DO I DO?!_ peridot panicked. lapis reached toward the door handle and opened the door. there sat a half-crying peridot huddled in the corner. "peridot..." lapis looked at her sadly. "lapis I-im s-sorry. I d-didn't know t-this was y-you room." peridot said her voice was quiet. "im just going to go-" "no peridot whats wrong?" lapis interrupted her. peridot looked at the ground and stood up. "I... I don't know..." she said before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Lapis watched peridot walk down the stairs and into the living room. Now only garnet and amethyst were there now. Peridot threw herself down on the broke the silence. "Ok if nobody else is going to ask then I will. What's wrong with you P?" She asked peridot. Peridot sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know. Its weird. I feel a drift almost. Like the gravity on this planet has suddenly lightened to space weight." She started. Amethyst rolled her eyes. But peridot continued. "I feel a sharp pain in my stomach sometimes and lightheaded other times." Garnet raised a brow. "How often do you feel like this and when did it start?" Garnet asked. "Err about four earth weeks ago, and most of the time when I am near my informer. Why?" Peridot asked. Amethyst busted out laughing. "How do you feel about water?" She asked snickering. "Waters fine, I like to swim in it sometimes and it is always refreshing." She answered. Amethyst just started laughing again a little tent of dark purple blush appearing on her face. "Oh really? Tell me how you really feel about her!" She laughed. Peridot made a noise that sounded like she was being attacked by wild lions underwater. "H-her?!" She gasped in shock. "What are you talking about?!" She asked quickly. Garnet shot amethyst a glare of pure anger and asked her to leave while her and peridot talked for a minute.

peridot had a confused look on her face and looked at garnet who was just sitting there calmly. "What's going on? What'd she mean by SHE?" Peridot asked. Garnet sighed. "Look peridot I don't know how to tell you this." Garnet started. "What?" Peridot retorted. "Do you like lapis?" Asked garnet. "What?! What makes you think I would..." Peridot had a dark green blush on her face as she spoke. Garnet chuckled. "One I can see the future. Two I am the master of this kind of stuff." Garnet winked. Peridot had a look of uttermost anger on her face. "Ok so what if I do?! I'll have you know that on home world love is forbidden!" Peridot shouted at her. Garnet gasped in shock of that. Peridot sat on the corner of the couch. "Peridot... You, you aren't on home world. They abandoned you. You can do what you want to now." Garnet said softly. Peridot got up and walked to the door. "Don't tell lapis of this please?" She asked. "You can count on me not to." Garnet replied before peridot walked out the door.

Lapis sat on her bed trying to figure out what was wrong with peridot? She walked down the stairs and into the living room. I know what will make her happy again!,lapis thought. A slumber party, peridot never had a dream before this should be fun! She sat down on the couch next to garnet and told her about her idea for the slumber party. "Errrr okay. I'll go tell the others when they get back." Garnet said. "Thanks garnet!" Lapis said going back to her room. "Oh boy..." Garnet said putting her hand on her face.

it was about 9:00pm when peridot walked back into the house. She hoped that everyone was asleep by now. "Hi peri." Peridot could hear lapis's soft voice through the darkness. It made she nervous. Oh god did she find out?! Peridot thought. Lapis walked up to peridot. "You seem a bit sad lately. So me and the crystal gems decided to have a slumber party to help cheer you up!" Lapis told peridot. "What?!" Peridot had a deep blush on her face. She thanked god that it was dark and lapis wouldn't be able to see it.

"So how does this slumber party work?" Peridot asked trying not to be awkward. "You just sleep and relax! You have slept before right?" Lapis asked the green gem. "N-no." Peridot replied. "Oh, here I'll show you!" Lapis grabbed peridots hand and lead her upstairs to her room.

"Um lapis where is everyone else?" Peridot asked. "Oh their all asleep. I was waiting for when you got home." Lapis answered. "O-oh." Peridot didn't know wether to thank her or be flattered by what lapis just said. They went into her room and lapis told her to lay down on the bed and get comfortable. Peridot did as lapis said. She was quiet comfortable under the covers.

"Hey wait for me!" Lapis said jumping into the bed. "W-what?" Peridot said blushing. "Well I need somewhere to sleep too!" Lapis said scooting close to peridot so that she could get comfortable. "Now just close your eyes and think about nothing..." Lapis said drifting off into sleep. Peridot did and soon drifted off into sleep.

Her dream was of her and lapis, they were happy in a relationship and were setting next to each other on the beach watching the sunset over the water. The dream ended with them hugging eachother.

lapis sat there stunned by what she just saw. Peridot could project her dreams just like pearl could. Lapis sat up and looked at peridot. She was so cute when see slept, lapis thought. She had always liked peridot and she knew it too. She smiled at peridot cute face. Her face was half smiling and she was mumbling something. "L-lapis, what, where are you?..." She mumbled under her breath. "Peridot? I'm right here peridot." She said shaking peridot to wake her up. "W-wha?!" Peridot shouted and shot up in the bed. Lapis hugged peridot hard. "Shhhh it's okay I'm right here peri." Peridot was stunned by her actions. "Peri is this why you've been so upset lately?" Lapis asked peridot. "What do you mean..." Peridot lied. "Peri I saw your dream." Lapis chuckled. "Ohmygawdwhatwhyandhowdidyou-" "peridot..." Lapis cut her off. "Lapis?" "I love you too." The two than kissed and relaxed together for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Peridot awoke from her sleep. She yawned but stopped mid-yawn when she saw lapis was in the bed asleep next to her. She sat there dumb founded. Was that a dream last night? Peridot thought. She hesitated but finally woke lapis up by shaking her shoulder a little bit.

"Huh wha?" Lapis said waking up. She looked at peridot and smiled. "Good morning my little space Dorito." She said to peridot smiling. Peridot felt a little green blush go over her face. "Wait, what happened last night?" She said confused. Lapis r?olled her eyes. "Uh, you don't remember?" She asked. "Errr well yes but I didn't know if that was real or if it was what humans call a dream." Peridot answered trying to control her blush. "Oh, it was real." Lapis laughed.

 **in the kitchen**

"good morning everyone!" Steven yelled cheerfully as he walked downstairs from his bed. "Good morning steven." Garnet said who was sitting at the table fixing breakfast. "What are you making?" Steven asked looking into the oven curiously. Garnet opened the oven and pulled out a tray of chocolate chip muffins, and laid them on the table. "Muffins." Garnet said smiling. Steven had stars in his eyes. "Oh wow! Thanks garnet!" He said picking up a muffin and being to eat it.

*creek... Creek* the stair sounded as lapis walked down the stairs pulling peridot with her. "Come on peri! We don't want to be late for breakfast!" She said pulling the tired gem down the stairs. "Oh good morning lapis and peridot!" Steven said while eating a muffin. "Yeah, I'm coming I'm coming." Peridot muttered. Lapis waited for peridot to walk down the stairs. She rolled her eyes and pulled peridots arm to make her move faster. Peridot tripped and fell right on her face. *thud* "errr... LAPIS!" Peridot screamed chasing the blue gem around the room.

Lapis laughed at the slow gems attempt to ketch up to her. "Steven go see if pearl needs your help up stairs, I'm going on a mission." Garnet told steven. "But what about lapis and peridot? Their still fighting!" Steven said upset. "They'll work it out." Garnet said leaving as steven walked up the stairs to talk to pearl.

"Lapis... Wait... For... Me..." An tired peridot said trying to ketch her breath. Suddenly lapis attacked peridot from behind pinning her to the sofa. Peridot glared at lapis. "Lapis... Off, now." She said sternly. Lapis chuckled. "Your not still mad at me... Are you?" Lapis said moving her face closer to peridots. Peridots face grew dark green. "..." Lapis cocked her head to one side. "Awwwww peri! Are you blushing?" She asked chuckling. "... N-no." Peridot said looking away. "Yeah, you totally are!" Lapis said now laughing at peridots face which only made her blush more. "Why are you blushing peridot?" Lapis using her full name made peridot shiver. Peridot sighed and grabbed lapis's face. "Don't make me say it." Peridot said. "Say it peridot." Lapis replied. "Errr fine. I-I-I love y-you." She said pulling her into a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Lapis and peridot were still on the couch kissing, which turned into making out soon. They were still alone together as minutes went by. "Yo pearl where's st- wooooooooow!" Amethyst said when she opened the door to the house. Peridot stopped mid-kiss and both looked up to stare at the purple gem who was laughing her butt off. "Uh do you mind?" Lapis said sternly which made peridot blush a lot. "Oh, haha okay okay I'm going..." The gem said backing out of the door. She gave peridot a thumbs up and ran out of the house. "Now where were we peri?" Lapis asked. "Hmmm... Right about here."

 **out side on the beach**

"hahaha ohmygashgarnetyouhavetohearthi-" "English amethyst." Amethyst stopped to catch her breath. "Peridot and lapis... Couch... Hahaha." She trailed off. Garnets gaze grew angry. "What did you do?!" She asked angrily. Amethyst shrugged. "Nothing but walk in on them making out!" She started laughing again. "Amethyst! You had no right to invade their privacy!" Garnet said to the purple gem. "Ugh, whatever geez your such a buzzkill sometimes garnet." She muttered under her breath. "Err, just don't talk about whatever you saw okay?" Garnet said angrily. "Yeah yeah okay."

 **back at the house**

Peridot pulled away from the kiss. "Lapis the gems will be back soon, we should stop." She said. Lapis crossed her arms. "Fine..." She said sadly. Peridot got up and the both of them fixed their hair so that they looked normal and sat down to watch TV. Lapis and peridot watched a comedy on netflix for about 45 minutes until the gems arrived back. "We're back." Garnet said as her and amethyst walked back into the house. Amethyst looked like she was going to laugh but garnet shot her another glance of anger and she stopped.

"Soooooo whatcha watchin?" Amethyst said jumping onto the couch. "A new show called 'leave us alone'." Lapis answered crossing her arms at amethyst. "Ugh fine." Amethyst threw her arms in the air and stormed off. "Amethyst!" Garnet said chasing after her.

"Hey peridot have you ever seen a sun set?" Lapis asked the green gem. The gem shook her head. "Nope what are 'sun sets' are they good?" Peridot asked. "Yeah their awesome." Lapis said walking peridot out the door and onto the beach. "Here just sit down and look into the sky peri." Lapis said. Peridot did as lapis said. The sky was reddish golden pink color. She stared in awe of it. "Beautiful isn't it?" Lapis asked leaning on peridots shoulder. "Yeah." Peridot replied putting her arm around lapis. "But, not as beautiful as you lazuli." She said. Lapis laughed lightly. "W-why are you laughing? D-did I do something wrong?!" Peridot panicked. "No! No peri nothings wrong." Lapis replied. "Then... Then why are you laughing?!" Peridot asked a blush of embarrassment flew across her face. "I just never thought of you as the romantic type that's all!" Peridot blush grew wider on her face. "Hey lapis..." "Hm?" Peridot looked the other way. "Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, what earthlings call err girlfriends?" Peridot said quietly. Lapis's eyes grew wide and a smile spread on her face. "Oh of course peri! Of course I'll date you!" Lapis's said hugging peridot as hard as she could. "Lapis...I...can't, breath..." Peridot gasped. "Oh sorry I'm just happy." "I love you peri." Lapis said. "Oh, I love you to lazuli..."

 **that night**

"Hey lapis!" Steven called. "Oh hey what's up steven?" Lapis asked nicely. "It's movie night!" Steven said stars in his eyes. "Okay... What movie are we watching?" Lapis said a little confused. It's just a movie. She thought to herself. Steven shrugged. "I don't know I was wondering if you wanted to pick?" Steven asked. "Oh, I'll have to think about it..."

"Okay everyone ready for the movie?" Steven called later. The gems gathered on the sofa. Pearl sat at the end of the couch while amethyst and garnet sat in the middle. Peridot sat on the other side and lapis sat right next to her. Peridot put her arm around lapis and hugged her once before getting ready to watch the movie. The gems raised an eyebrow at their kindness. "What?" Lapis asked. Peridot had a look on her face like she forgot something. "you forgot to tell them didn't you peri?" Lapis asked sternly. "Uh..." Lapis rolled her eyes. "Peridot forgot to tell you guys that were going out." Lapis said cheerfully. Peridots face grew dark green. "Oh, well we're happy for you." The gems said almost together.

The movie ended up being bad and they stopped it half though the film.

Peridot and lapis went up to their room. "Goodnight my little space Dorito." Lapis said playfully. Peridot sighed. "Goodnight lazuli."


	5. Chapter 5

**yo guys! just letting you know that this chapter and the next are gonna take you on a trip to the feels train! Like really if you cry easily DONT READ I'm not going to spoil it. Don't worry nobody dies, I wouldn't do that to you guys :) or would I?... Oh well guess you'll have to read to find out!**

"hmm, wha lapis?" Peridot said waking up. "Lapis wake up its morning..." Peridot said pushing lapis shoulder. "Ugh..." Lapis responded rolling over.

"lapis get up."

"Make me."

"Fine whatever floats your boat."

Peridot said scooping up lapis in her arms. Lapis freaked out at the sudden motion and tried to gain her balance in peridots arms. "Eeeep!" She screamed. Peridot moved her arms so that they would hold lapis is a comfortable way. Lapis called down a laughed a little which made peridot smile. "Your silly!" She laughed and stuck out her tongue at peridot. "Your crazy lazuli." She retorted.

"So are you going to walk down stairs or am I going to have to carry you?" Peridot asked.

"Err my legs are asleep..."

Peridot rolled her eyes. "Yeah, SURE they are."

peridot walked lapis down the stairs. Laughing the whole way of course. The gems were all in the kitchen talking, it sounded serious but peridot didn't care. As long as she was with lapis she was fine. The seriousness in the gems voices stopped when they saw that peridot was carrying lapis very bride-like fashion down the stairs. Amethyst almost busted out laughing. Garnet just stood there. Pearl had a shocked/weirded out face on, and steven was smiling like normal.

Peridot and lapis stopped laughing to themselves when they saw their expressions. She just realized how this must look to them. Her carrying her girlfriend down the stairs in her arms? Oh crap peridot thought. "Err this isn't what it looks like..."

 **Later that morning**

Peridot sat next to the gems while steven ate his breakfast. "Okay guys what's wrong? I heard you talking this morning before I wal- well the point is what is the problem?" Peridot asked very seriously. Pearl sighed. "It's yellow diamond. She- she found us and is coming the kill us all... That means you and lapis too." Pearl answered.

"when?"

"Soon, maybe today."

"Why?!"

"I-I don't know... She, well she sent a message that said some err means things about you, and uh your girlfriend. She wants to kill you."

Peridot clenched her fist. "Well, if she wants a fight... She's got one!"

 **11:51pm**

"still no sign of her..." Peridot sighed looking out the window. she looked behind her and smiled. Lapis was fast asleep her shallow breaths were silent but peridot could tell she was having a good dream because of how still she was. She was tired too but she wouldn't dare let her guard down, not when someone was after her and lapis.

Peridot stopped in mid train of thought when she could hear the distance sound in the sky. She jerked her head back to the window to see a ship much like her old one charging through the atmosphere. Peridot knew it would be only a matter of minutes before the ship would land. She turned her gaze once more to lapis. She stood and walked over to the blue gem. "Lapis... Lapis..." She said waking up the sleepy lapis. "Peri?" She said rubbing her eyes. "Lapis listen to me. Stay here, don't go out side no matter what okay? I have to go for a little bit, but I'll be back I promise." Peridot said slight tear forming in her right eye. "Peridot where are you going?" Lapis asked innocently. "Shhh, don't worry about me. I want to to go to your room and stay there okay? And lapis, I love you." Peridot said with tears falling down her face. "Peridot why are you crying?" Lapis said shockingly. "Please lapis, I love you, no matter what happens to me just be safe, be you." Peridot said cupping lapis's chin in her hand. "I love you too peridot..." Lapis said. The two shared a little kiss and lapis went upstairs like peridot had said. "Okay diamond you want to see me?! You want to kill me?! Bring... It... ON!" Peridot shouted throwing open the door to the house and stomping onto the soft sand of the beach. "Let's end this..."

Okay then! Next chapter tomorrow! Hope this wasn't to sad for you guys. :3 don't worry it gets better!


	6. Chapter 6

**btw were getting close to the end, probably 4 or so more chapters left. Again this is going to be a punch in the feels for this chapter.**

peridot stood in the sand as the ship landed, the wind from its landing blew her light green hair and made her almost lose her balance.

The front of the ship opened to show a tall gem with spiked hair in the front with yellow/gold eyes staring down at peridot in anger. "Peridot 1037!" The gem walked into the light to reveal her brown uniform and yellow skin, in the middle of her was a yellow diamond that glistened in the sun light of the sunset. In her hand was a yellow glowing sword.

peridot dug her feet in the sand keeping her stance, though her mind told her to run. "Y-you, yellow diamond!" She shouted at full volume. "You want to kill me because I'm happy?! You want to kill me because I'm in love?!" Peridot screamed at the yellow gem. Yellow diamond was shocked at what peridot had said, she did not know of her and lapis. "Then come at me! I will fight for this planet, and I will fight for lapis lazuli!" Peridot barely got the last of her words out before yellow diamond punched her in the side of the head, knocking peridot to the ground. Peridots version blurred for a second as she hit her head on the ground. Peridot pushed herself up so that she was on her hands and knees now trying to gain her balance.

Yellow diamond grabbed peridot by her neck and held her up so that her feet were one foot off the ground. "Idiot child!" She said punching peridot in the stomach. Peridot gasped at the sudden pain and coughed up a little blood. She straightened her face to look at yellow diamond and spit at her. "I'm not as stupid as you think." Peridot said kicking yellow diamond in the chest causing her to let go of peridot. Peridot cracked her neck and smirked. "Nice warm up, now let's go."

 **inside lapis's room**

lapis was suddenly woken up by a loud thud outside. "Wha?!" She screamed twisting her head to look out side the window. She saw peridot and yellow diamond fight, peridot and yellow diamond both were hurt. Peridot more though. Peridot was punching at diamond while dodging her attacks.

lapis ran down the stairs and out the door. She threw open the door to see diamond having peridot pinned down to the ground. She was ready to swing the blade right at peridots head. "Time to die runt!" Diamond shouted raising the blade higher. "Not today." Peridot transformed her hand into her gun and shot right through diamond stomach. Diamond dropped her sword and fell to the ground, blood pooling around her as she gasped for breath that wasn't there.

Lapis ran up to peridot who herself was hurt and exhausted. "Peridot!" Lapis cheered as she ran up to her girlfriend and hugged her. Peridot winced in the pain. "Lapis I told you to stay in your room!" Peridot said sternly. "I-I just wanted to uh... Make sure you were okay." Lapis said. Peridot smirked. "Okay well everything fine now la- HURK!" Peridots words were cut off as the blade went through her chest coming out the other side. Diamond then poofed into her gem leaving peridot there dying slowly. "N-no peridot please don't leave me..." Tears formed in lapis's blue eyes. Peridot smiled weakly. "I'm sorry l-lapis,I'll be back soon. I lov- poof" peridot poofed into her gem now leaving lapis to sit be her self curled up next to her now dead girlfriends gem. Awaiting her arrival back.

 **told you guys it would be a punch in the feels. Don't worry it will get better in the chapter tomorrow! :3 pls don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay guys here we go!**

lapis hung her head low. Tears streamed down her face as she picked up peridots gem. She held it close to her. "Why peridot? W-why Her?! It... It should have been me." Lapis whispered to herself.

suddenly she heard a loud noise as the other gems were racing out to where she was. Pearl ran up to her, a serious look on her face that quickly disappeared to shock when she saw what lapis was holding. "Oh my god..." Pearl said putting her hand over her mouth. Lapis weakly looked up to pearl with more tears falling of her blue face. Garnet was standing with a sad expression on her face, almost like she could feel lapis's pain. "Lapis, who... Who did this?" Garnet asked with sympathy. "Diamond... Yellow diamond! She killed her! She killed peridot!" Lapis said in anger. She went to smash yellow diamonds gem, but garnet stopped her. Lapis shot a glare of anger at the red gem. "Lapis, I know this must be hard, but you can't destroy her." Garnet said bubbling the gem as it vanished into this air. Garnet held peridot gem. There was a small crack in it.

"Pearl, go get steven. Now!"

Lapis looked at the red gem, "but only rose can-"

"steven has tosses healing powers."

"Lapis!" Steven called out running to the gem. "Please just fix her..." Lapis said not showing her face. Steven pulled out a cloth and spit on it. He picked up the gem and rubbed the rag on it. The gem glowed and the cracks healed, leaving a normal looking gem in his hand.

"Thank you steven!"lapis said hugging him.

 **3 days later**

lapis sat on her bed staring at the gem on her bed next to her. Why did you risk your life for me? Lapis thought looking at the green gem. Why is it taking her so long to come back? Lapis sighed.

suddenly the gem glowed, the room was filled with a white light. Then peridot appeared sitting on lapis's bed. Lapis just stared at peridot. Peridot looked nervously around the room.

"Errr, lapis? Are you oka-"

"your back!" Lapis said hugging peridot hard.

"What's wrong with my back?" Peridot said sarcastically.

"Smart ass." Lapis said sticking out her tongue at peridot.

They both burst into laughter. They lay on their bed staring at the ceiling.

"Peridot..."

"Hm?"

"don't ever leave again okay?"

peridot chuckeled lightly. "Lapis I'll never leave you. Your the best person in the world to me."


	8. I'm sorry

Ok so due to a lot of anger and hate of this story, I'm very sorry but it will be canceled. I can't take the hate :( but I will be making a new one soon, to night probably, hope it's better for all the haters out there :( I very sorry so here we go!


End file.
